Healing the Rider
by fdquesada
Summary: Eragon had finished the Battle of Fienster, yet he grieves his masters' death. Who will heal the Rider?


Arya looked outside, Feinster sat behind her. Memories came unbidden to her as she remembered the day before. Glaedr and Oromis had died over Gilead against Murtagh Morzansson. Grief stabbed at her heart. She remembered Saphira and Eragon taking off shortly after the battle into the nearby forest. Each day, Saphira's roars of grief could be heard. Each night, Eragon's screaming could be heard throughout the city. No one knew how to comfort the grieving Rider. She wished she could comfort him, but she didn't know how to. Her feelings for the young Rider were confusing. She cared for him deeply and would do anything to see him happy. At the same time, she didn't want to further a relationship with him when there was so much at risk. He needed to concentrate on his duties, but to see him in so much pain was heart-wrenching.

Arya heard someone call her name, she turned to see young Jarsha running as quick as he could towards her. When he stopped he took a second to catch his breath before starting, "My Lady, Lady Nasuada wishes to see you immediately. She said that it is extremely important."

Arya nodded and headed straight for the command tent. When she arrived, Nasuada was sitting at her desk and she looked busy; she barely glanced when Arya arrived, "Arya I need you to do something for me."

Arya nodded, "What do you require Lady Nasuada?"

Nasuada frowned, "I need you to bring Eragon back. He needs help and I fear you are the only one who may be able to pull him back to us. He trusts you. Besides you, maybe Roran, but before you ask, Roran wouldn't be able to track him. I need you to do this for the Varden and mainly for him. Please."

Arya scowled, "Know this, I am doing this for him. Only him. He doesn't deserve any of this."

Nasuada smiled, "You care for him."

It was not a question. Arya stiffened, "He is my closest friend, nothing more. I must go Lady Nasuada if I am to reach him by tonight."

Arya turned from the tent and tightened her boots. Then she ran to his tent, Blodhgarm and his elves stood at the ready. Blodhgarm greeted her then Arya commanded, "Blodhgarm take your elves and follow me. Do not let Eragon know you are there but follow and make sure to give us privacy. There may only be one way to retrieve him, let's go."

Arya led the way, running as fast as she could to the forest. Within fifteen minutes, she saw Saphira's blue scales gleaming in the dusk light. The mighty dragoness turned her head to the group and roared, her fury evident in her eyes. Before Arya could react, Saphira breached her mind roaring fiercely, 'How dare you elfling! How dare you make your presence known when my Rider needed you and you let him be. Never has he tried to hurt you, always being kind to you. He loves you so much and it causes him so much pain. He tried to stop but his love always returned twice as strong as before.' Saphira's voice turned sad, 'I cannot give him the physical comfort he needs and craves. His mind has turned into a prison, he lets me in but rarely for more than a minute or two at a time. The only time he shows emotion is when he has his nightmares at night. Since they are all about losing you, Roran, and myself, I cannot fight them. Arya, please help him out of his misery. He needs you.'

With that Arya jumped past Saphira, shocked to see her beloved Eragon kneeling on the ground facing a cliff. The other elves stayed behind as she ran up and wrapped her arms around the Rider. He stiffened and flinched at her touch. Instead of pulling away, Arya turned him towards her and cupped his cheek. 'Eragon, please let me in. There is something I must tell you. It may ease your load if only slightly.'

This is when she noticed the tears streaming down his face, his eyes glazed with pain and worst of all, fear. Arya pulled him towards her and she tucked his head into the crook of her neck. She cradled the man she loved. Suddenly Eragon jerked away, "I must go."

"Why? Can I not be the friend to you, that you have so willingly been for me? Can I not be there for someone I care for?" Arya was confused, surely he would want this physical contact, she knew he felt for her.

Eragon flinched again at the last question. Eragon sighed, seeming conflicted but he finally whispered, "You know that I truly value our friendship. However, in order for me to make sure I don't mess up again, I must leave. I value our friendship, and if I continue down this road, I will mess up again. I know you don't feel the same, I have tried to put away my feelings so that we can remain friends, but I cannot do so if I open up and do as Saphira wants and let you comfort me. Please understand Arya, it isn't you, but rather it is I. If you will excuse me."

Eragon moved away from Arya, but she stopped him and whispered, "Please Eragon, I must tell you something, it will change everything. Will you stay? For me?"

Eragon frowned, "And if I do something? What will you do then, will you cast me aside again? Leaving me worse off than before? No, I can't face that pain again."

Arya readied herself for what she was about to say and she surprised him by smiling and pulling him closer. In the ancient language she said, "Eragon even if you sat on your knees and and poured out your heart, I would not turn you away. I love you, Eragon. Do you understand me Shadeslayer, I love you with all my heart. Never could I turn you away. All I can do is ask that you forgive me for breaking your heart and bringing you so much pain. I want us...I want for you and I to become mates. Let me bring you what you want and crave, let me give what we both need."

Eragon's eyes betrayed his shock, followed by such an overwhelming happiness, that Arya couldn't help it when her smile widened. It turned to a frown when his eyes clouded with disbelief and extreme suspicion, "Is this a dream? If you are please leave me alone. I don't need this pain anymore."

Arya stood there shocked for a moment, then she did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him. Her lips pressed against him softly, gently, coaxing him to respond. Slowly, yet surely, the Blue Rider's lips responded to her touch, caressing the elf's lips in return. Reluctantly, Arya pulled away and whispered, "Not a dream. Never a dream."

He returned his lips to hers and Arya slipped her tongue into his mouth. He stiffened for a moment before responding with equal vigor. They spent what could have been hours or merely seconds in their passionate embrace, pulling away when they were both without oxygen. When she finally pulled her lips away, she saw that Eragon was smiling.

She helped him up and led him to Saphira. He jumped up first and held out his hand to her. She grabbed his hand firmly and sat in front of him. Arya gasped when Eragon placed his hands on her thin waist, holding her firmly but not uncomfortably. He held her tightly against him. Once they were buckled in, Eragon kissed her cheek gently. Finally he was happy. He wa in a word, healed. He promised himself never to forget that it was Arya who healed his broken heart.


End file.
